May 2012
VFK UFO Sightings Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 6th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 7th, 2012. The thought of unknown flying crafts and mysterious beings from another planet visiting earth, captures the imagination of mankind worldwide! Virtually thousands of people across the globe have reported that they have had a "close encounter" with an unidentified flying object or unknown being. Through time, people have observed, photographed, caught on video tape, or claimed to have been abducted by aliens that soar around in strange metal space craft. On today's quest, let's venture into the mystifying world of UFOs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Alien Cyclops hat! VFK UFO Sightings Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. MissFroggy 1:22 2. Boogie_Shoes 1:26 3. Contemporary 1:51 4. Erudite 1:55 5. Tuna 2:12 6. PrinceLyon 2:16 7. YellowTulipFlower 2:17 8. Triistaan 2:28 9. Guacamole 2:42 10. wildsplashstone 2:45 11. Bamabelle 2:51 12. Loggy 2:51 13. Guest605293 2:57 14. AlienKid 2:58 15. Guest541119 3:01 16. AceAwesomeHair 3:07 17. Fearless 3:25 18. Tigerbella 3:27 19. icywater_prince 3:37 20. RealMaximumFire 3:40 21. iAwesomeBoy 3:42 22. iTony 4:00 23. pirateboi 4:04 24. Pipsqueaki 4:25 25. Crystal_Gal 4:39 26. QuaintQuail 5:16 27. Glitter_Gymnast 5:52 28. lilblueshorty 5:55 29. Rive 7:05 30. astrolucky 7:34 Magnificent Mother's Day Cards! Send a lovely greeting this Mother's Day with this beautiful selection of Mother's Day Cards! This wonderful collection of 2012 Mother's Day Cards will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, May 10th! So don't delay! Show your Mother how special she really is! Mother's Day Flower Extravaganza! A majestic collection of the finest floral arrangements! The Mother's Day Flower Extravaganza will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 6:00 PM Pacific Time (9:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, May 10th! VFK Mother's Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 13th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 14th, 2012. Mother's Day is the opportunity to show our mothers how we value their unconditional love, endless devotion and maternal care. Throughout history, in song, and verse, mothers are honored for nurturing their family's spirits and minds, looking to their family's health and soothing hurts of all sort. They encourage the best in their families and are responsible for helping their families thrive. On today's quest, we celebrate the positive influence that Mothers have in our lives! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Mother's Day 2012 Pin! VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day Mini-Quest 2012! Tuesday, May 15th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, May 16th, 2012. Today is National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day! Chocolate chip cookies are one of the most delicious types of cookies ever made! With so many different recipes to make, you can enjoy many variations and have difficulty choosing a favorite. With the chocolate chip cookie having its own special day, you will need to run in to the kitchen and bake up a batch in honor of the day, or buy your favorite version at your local baker or store, but before you do, let's look at the story of the delicious Chocolate Chip Cookie! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Cream Filled Cookie Hat! VFK Barbeque Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 20th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 21st, 2012. The month of May is National Barbeque Month! The spelling of this tasty cooking method varies. You can spell it barbeque, BBQ, or barbecue, and still be correct. One thing that cannot be agreed upon and which is hotly debated is the best method, meat and flavoring for making barbeque. The origins of this American staple are difficult to trace, however on today's quest, let's look at the history and some of the competing thoughts on barbequing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Fire Pit Grill! VFK Barbeque Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:23 2. aceprettybunny 1:40 3. DarkBlueNight 1:42 4. iamabigdisfan 1:43 5. Sycamore 2:00 6. Erudite 2:01 7. AquaInWonderland 2:37 8. SuperKoala 2:58 9. Chillyray 2:58 10. NeonMagicSnow 3:02 11. StrangeElegance 3:07 12. millsfan 3:30 13. Minnie_Me 3:31 14. pirateboi 3:31 15. teddybearstar 3:36 16. Evanescent 3:43 17. BillyMays 3:47 18. DarkStorm 3:52 19. sterlingsterling 4:04 20. wildsplashstone 4:10 21. loves.to.dance 4:15 22. IsPretty 4:19 23. Bellatrix 4:24 24. MellowBrightMouse 4:34 25. superhypersarah 4:55 26. anibella_lovely 5:05 27. ikatbird 5:12 28. QuaintQuail 5:25 29. FracturedMemories 5:30 30. QueenofHalloween 5:34 Fourth Anniversary Updates From The Developers! When you want to have a spontaneous get-together, the new Room Invitation Pin is the answer! When you're wearing the Room Invitation Pin, just double-click on the pin, select the room, and you're ready to go! Then when someone else clicks on your Room Invitation Pin, they will be able to jump directly to the room you have chosen for your get-together! So get your party started, with your Room Invitation Pin! Things You Will Feel, But Not See: All of the outfits have been updated to make them more efficient than ever before! Hopefully, there will not be any snags with your outfits today, but if you find your clothes laying on the ground, make sure to let us know!! A Walk in the Garden! If you've ever wanted to feel the grass between your toes in the garden, it's time to kick off your shoes, and go for a walk! This update goes hand-in-hand with the new and improved outfits, so if you see anything unusual, make sure to let us know! Watch for more developer updates! VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza! Summer is almost here, which means it's time to rev up your car engine and head for the open road to put your driving skills to the test! For almost a century, May has been the month of choice for exciting race events like the Indianapolis 500! This year will mark the running of the 96th Indy 500 on Sunday, May 27th! This prestigious motor race is one of the oldest motor racing events worldwide and all the excitement starts this Thursday! For our Fourth Anniversary celebration we will be keeping you busy with a full racing schedule commencing Thursday, May 21st. New race courses which will challenge even the most experienced racer have been specially designed for this Fourth Anniversary racing event! Look for these exciting new courses on the Open Roads map starting Thursday, May 24th, 2012, which is opening Day for motor sports practice! Expect new awards and Indy 500 enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events! Remember if you walk to the Open Roads areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Thursday, May 24, 2012 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the 2012 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2012 PowerTread Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2012 PowerTread Tires you will have improved acceleration and hold fast to the road especially around curves. Their unique grip and tread design are created exclusively for the racing circuits and their super durable steel cords mean that your tires will never fail during a critical race! Friday, May 25, 2012 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the 2012 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The Purestream Thunder Alley Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2012 Purestream Thunder Alley Exhaust System has been designed based on the latest technological advancements. You will discover major improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 26, 2012 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the 2012 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2012 Tornado Supercharger Kit for their car! This chrome finished supercharger enhances power up to 40%! The Tornado Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest today and take home this 2012 Tornado Supercharger! Sunday, May 27, 2012 - Race Day! Today, you are racing for the gold! The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day 2012 Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day 2012 Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Anniversary Ball! The Fourth Anniversary Ball will be held on Saturday, May 26th, 2012 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) There will be a special encore Fourth Anniversary Ball on Sunday especially for our U.K. players May 27th, 2012 from 8:00 P.M. U.K. Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern, 12:00 noon Pacific), to 10:00 P.M. U.K. Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern, 2:00 P.M. Pacific) There will of course be special party favors and new outfits for the Anniversary Ball! Mintie's Cozy Anniversary Resplendent Garden Maze, May 22nd, 2012! Wander about in the beauty of the flowers in Mintie's special Cozy Anniversary Maze! It's time to get cozy, as you explore the intricacies of this charming maze, hidden away in Mintie's palatial garden estates! Good luck to everyone! Try not to veer too far from the correct path, and may your allergies not catch you until you've been done with the maze for 10 minutes! Our Fourth Anniversary Celebration officially kicks off today! Look for these, and lots more exciting events happening, as the celebration continues! Don't forget, Retro Age is coming Saturday! VFK Fourth Anniversary Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, May 22nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, May 23rd, 2012. Today, May 22nd, is our Fourth Anniversary Day! For the first time, four years ago, players could log in to their room in Virtual Family Kingdom and walk out into the Garden. On today's quest, let's take a quick look at VFK! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 4th Anniversary Pin! Fourth Anniversary Hat! The award for gaming excellence is now the Fourth Anniversary Game Hat! The Fourth Anniversary Game Hat will be available for only a short time, so don't miss it! The Game Hat is only the first item of the entire Fourth Anniversary Outfit! 4th Anniversary - EpicAges now open to all of VFK! We have been testing EpicAges as a limited Beta since our 3rd Anniversary! EpicAges is now ready for prime time, so if you have a VFK account, you can now get EpicAges! If you are already using EpicAges, this means all of your VFK accounts will work in EpicAges! For those new to EpicAges, it is the faster, stronger Desktop version of VFK! It is also seamlessly integrated with the VFK Online World! EpicAges can be downloaded at EpicAges.com using your normal login to VFK! The developers want your feedback! So if you find something that works other than expected, make sure to let us know with a help report! Here is an EpicAges FAQ for those new to EpicAges! Why is it called EpicAges? We have always had EpicAges as a central part of our world. One of our goals is to avoid confusion between the download desktop version of VFK and the online browser version. So, it seemed a natural choice to use EpicAges for the download version. Is EpicAges a different world? No, it is still VFK, but as a download desktop version. Are there differences between the EpicAges Desktop Version and the browser version? The EpicAges Desktop Version is faster for loading items. This is because the items are cached, so once you have seen an item, it will load virtually instantly every time after that. So, the more you use the EpicAges Desktop Version, the faster everything loads. This means blue blobs can be essentially a thing of the past. The EpicAges Desktop Version also has enhancements to IM and other features that are available because it is a desktop version. For instance you can take pictures of your rooms, save them, and manage the pictures. Best of all, you can quickly check who's online, your IM's or your E-Mail Messages, and you can set the IM sound to notify you of new IM's, even when EpicAges is minimized or behind other windows! Even more exciting, when you resize EpicAges or make it full screen and enter a room that scrolls, you will see all of the room that will fit on your monitor! What types of computers will the download EpicAges Desktop Version work on? Because the EpicAges Desktop Version is created using Adobe Air, it will run on all of the platforms that are supported by Adobe Air. These include most Windows and Macintosh computers. How do I get the EpicAges Desktop Version? The EpicAges Desktop Version is only available to those with VFK accounts. 4th Anniversary Racing - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! This is Exhaust Friday! So rev up your engines and get ready for a new race track! Today the race requires two complete laps to finish! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Before you hit the road, you should refresh to make sure you have the newest race course! 4th Anniversary Racing - SuperCharger Saturday Practice Day! Today is SuperCharger Saturday and the raceway is paved and prepared for a terrific turn out! Today's course will require two laps in total to complete! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the newest race track! 4th Anniversary Schedule of Events for Memorial Day Weekend! SuperCharger Saturday continues the racing event fun! Just one day left to the racing finals on Sunday! Retro Age opens at Noon Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern) Mega Host Event (with Special Guests) starts at 2:00 P.M. Pacific (4:00 P.M. Eastern) NPC's in Retro Age will be coming to work at various times, be one of the first 50 people to greet a new NPC in Retro and you will receive a special award! Watch for new items to be added to the Gold Stamp store throughout the 4th Anniversary Memorial Day Weekend Celebration! One hour after the conclusion of the Anniversary Ball, the Paddock accessible through the [[]Gold Stamp Store]] will Open! Come over and check out the new horses! You're certain to be hungry after all these events, so don't miss the Grand Opening of the Malt Shop on Main Street in Retro Age at 4:00 P.M. Pacific (7:00 P.M. Eastern) The Memorial Day Weekend Ball starts at 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern) Come and show off your new Retro Outfits, Visages and Hair Styles! Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favor bag at the end of the ball! Sunday is Race Day! This is the race for the championship! Sunday is the Day for ZugTug! Starting Sunday at 11:00 A.M. Pacific Time (2:00 P.M. Eastern) ZugTug will be released! Do you ZugTug? Help us get ready for the release of ZugTug on Smart Phones and other mobile devices and give us your feedback! Mega Host Event (with Special Guests) 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern) The Encore Memorial Day Weekend Ball starts at Noon Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern) Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favor bag at the end of the ball! The Burger Stop will open on Monday at Noon Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern) just in time to feed your burger needs! Stop by and be one of the first 50 to order and receive a special award! Starting this coming weekend the Record Shop in Retro will open and Juke Boxes will be available for purchase! You can stock your Juke Box from the wide selection of records in the Record Shop! Can you be the next PopStar???? Following the release of the Juke Box and the opening of the Record Shop, the following weekend you can begin the creation of your own musical compositions with EpicAudition! Do you have what it takes to be a sensation? Make your music come alive and rocket to the top of the charts as it is selected for Juke Boxes everywhere! What are you going to do with your ZugTug credits? The ZugTug store will open this coming weekend with special items only available to those successful at ZugTug! VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 27th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 28th, 2012. Today, May 27th, 2012, is the 96th running of the Indianapolis 500 Motor Race. The race takes place at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway (IMS) which began in 1906 and is considered to be one of the worldwide leaders in motorsports. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of this famous speedway and the Indianapolis 500 motor racing event! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Fourth Anniversary Pylon! VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. iamabigdisfan 1:45 2. wildsplashstone 2:19 3. Erudite 2:34 4. Minnie_Me 2:43 5. rainbowtears 2:49 6. MandaBear 3:01 7. Nayru 3:07 8. sterlingsterling 3:07 9. teddybearstar 3:19 10. Bamboo 3:21 11. Guacamole 3:21 12. NeonMagicSnow 3:31 13. ALRIGHTbridget 3:31 14. KittyKat 3:37 15. SunSkye 3:38 16. RealMaximumFire 3:42 17. computer_boy 3:47 18. iProsper 3:47 19. Glee_Girl 3:55 20. Genie 4:10 21. NeonLollipop 4:40 22. Poohdent 4:42 23. StrangeElegance 4:43 24. Golden_Ninja 4:49 25. Scarlett 5:10 26. Hollies 5:10 27. WizardMerlin 5:17 28. sweet_lily 5:28 29. ace_Nintendo 5:34 30. Katarzyina 6:13 4th Anniversary Racing - Race Day! Get your racing gear on and fill up your fuel tanks! Today is Race Day and a challenging new race track requiring two laps to finish awaits! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. All race times completed before 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Monday, May 28th, will count toward the final race day rankings! Happy Racing! VFK Memorial Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 28th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, May 29th, 2012. Today is Memorial Day! Memorial Day has traditionally been a day of remembrance on which people have honorary parades, visit war Memorials, and Display the American flag to honor our fallen heroes. This National holiday began way back on May 5th, 1868 and was formerly known as Decoration Day. On today's quest let's take a look at the holiday on which we honor our soldiers that have fought and died for our country! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Memorial Day 2012 Pin! 4th Anniversary - Pink Couch Retro Furni! A wide selection of furni will be coming to the Pink Couch in Retro Age! Give your room a Retro feel with any of the colorful and fun collections coming to the Pink Couch! So don't be a square, make the scene at the Pink Couch this Tuesday at 6:00 PM Eastern Time, it's going to be real gone!